The present disclosure relates to the art of rotary mixing devices. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to a rotary mixer for efficient mixing and stirring liquids, compounds, particulate matter, and other materials. The disclosure is also directed to a rotary mixer which is easy to produce, assemble and utilize. Optionally, the rotary mixer is also readily disposable and recyclable upon completion of use thereby minimizing cleanup time and expense.
In this regard, rotary mixing devices, such as rotary paint mixers and cement mixers, are well known and are readily utilized by commercial contractors and homeowners. These rotary mixing devices are designed to allow the task of mixing to be accomplished more quickly, more efficiently and with less manual labor. Many of these devices consist of a solid metallic shaft having one or more fixed blades for mixing the paint or other solution or aggregate to be utilized. These devices are three-dimensional in structure and are, in many instances, difficult to use and time consuming to clean. One who has experimented with conventional mixing devices will be aware of still further deficiencies and difficulties that one must confront in utilizing such devices.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes evident that there is a need for a rotary mixing device that would provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art and/or conventional mixing devices have suffered. It is still more clear that a rotary mixing device providing a solution to each of the needs left by the prior art while providing a number of heretofore unrealized advantages thereover would represent an advance in the art. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a rotary mixing device that can be easily assembled, utilized and then subsequently disposed of or recycled by the end user.